


Vici

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Veni, vidi, vici [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Немного о мечтах.





	

Коробки стояли одна на другой неаккуратной пирамидой. Чтобы добраться до нижних, пришлось бы полностью ее разобрать, перегородив дверной проем, и именно в нижних была посуда, так что есть было не из чего, но Тендо был совершенно счастлив.

Рис из кастрюли, овощи со сковородки, одна ложка и одна лопаточка на двоих - в пустой квартире, которая отныне принадлежала только им.

Не навсегда, конечно: договор аренды они подписали пока на год, и не они, а Вакатоши, но какие это все мелочи!

Тендо подцепил пальцами кусочек баклажана, обжигаясь и отчаянно дуя на горящие подушечки, торопливо закинул его в рот - и, конечно, страдальчески заскулил, потому что язык и небо оказались еще менее устойчивы к высоким температурам.

Вакатоши проследил, как Тендо торопливо хлебает воду прямо из горла пятилитровой бутыли, покачал головой и отставил подальше сковородку.

\- Но Вакатоши! Я хочу есть!

\- Я тоже. Но пусть остынет.

Тендо покосился на рис. Кастрюля перекочевала с плиты на стол, подальше от его загребущих рук.

\- Хорошо, чем займемся, пока остывает? - смирился с судьбой Тендо. Трогательная забота Вакатоши никогда его не утомит, но порой она была скорее смешной, чем необходимой. - Если возьмемся раскладывать вещи, про еду вспомним в лучшем случае к полуночи!

\- Сейчас половина двенадцатого, - Вакатоши сверился со старинными настенными часами, первой вещью, въехавшей в квартиру и сразу получившей свое место. Часы передавались в семье Ушиджим из поколения в поколение, и, съезжая, Вакатоши не пожелал с ними расставаться.

Тендо терпеть их не мог - уродливая штуковина мрачного коричневого оттенка, - зато любил Вакатоши и ради него не возражал против их воцарения в кухне.

\- Ну да. Вещи будем разбирать примерно полчаса, к тому времени все совсем остынет, придется опять греть, потом опять ждать, и либо мы не станем дожидаться и ляжем спать голодными, либо не ляжем совсем, - объяснил Тендо, болтая ногами. - Надо придумать что-то такое, чтобы не больше пяти минут занимало.

Можно было бы и просто помолчать вдвоем, плечом к плечу сидя на столе, но жестокий голод сводил желудок, не давая наслаждаться моментом. Переезд из Сендая в Токио - не самый легкий квест, а скудный завтрак - слабое утешение для растущего спортивного организма.

\- Хорошо, - Вакатоши педантично отложил лопатку на край сковороды, закрыл жалюзи и, подойдя, встал между раздвинутых ног Тендо. Сидя на столе, Тендо был чуть-чуть выше, и ощущение оказалось приятным - смотреть сверху вниз, любоваться темными густыми ресницами и сложным, переливчатым цветом глаз: вблизи видно было, что в радужках Вакатоши расплывались ореховые, зеленые, карие пятна.

\- Если ты задумал то, о чем я подумал, то спать мы ляжем не сразу, но голодные, - Тендо облизнулся, положив ладони на плечи Вакатоши и легонько пробежавшись пальцами по сильной крепкой шее.

\- Всего лишь поцелуй, - улыбнулся Вакатоши и погладил Тендо по бедрам. Тендо охотно наклонился к его губам.

Вакатоши бессовестно врал. Поцелуи с ним никогда не заслуживали пренебрежительного “всего лишь”.

Теплые твердые губы, язык, знающий, где погладить, где пощекотать кончиком, и руки - Вакатоши никогда не уставал гладить Тендо, и каждый поцелуй превращался в маленькое откровение благодаря его рукам, нежно и бережно скользящим по телу. Вакатоши иногда бывал и резким, и требовательным в постели, как и сам Тендо, впрочем. Но поцелуи у них всегда получались нежные, ласковые - общение без слов, заверение в чувствах, обмен эмоциями.

Тендо даже не пытался подавить дрожь удовольствия, прошедшую по телу, и сам не заметил, как сжал бедрами бока Вакатоши, как весь прильнул к нему тесно-тесно. Вакатоши мог бы сейчас сделать шаг назад, снимая Тендо со стола, и они бы целовались дальше, а Вакатоши держал бы его в руках, и вау, мысль о том, чтобы полностью на него положиться, очень заводила. Член слегка напрягся, и Тендо невольно заерзал, а потом подумал, что Вакатоши, пожалуй, хватило бы сил трахнуть его на весу, и совсем вспотел.

\- Ты думаешь интересные мысли, - отметил Вакатоши и приподнял брови. Тендо провел вдоль них кончиком носа, губами задевая нос и скулы Вакатоши, и рассмеялся, когда Вакатоши сделал вид, что сейчас укусит.

\- Если я их выскажу, мы точно ляжем голодными. А я хочу как следует все прочувствовать, не отвлекаясь на мысли о еде! Давай-ка сегодня поедим, и спать, а? Там вроде должно было остыть?

Вакатоши неохотно завел руку за спину - потянулся через узкий проход между обеденным столом, на котором сидел Тендо, к столу рабочему, где соблазнительно исходила паром сковородка, и пальцами выудил оттуда кусочек сладкого перца. Тендо завороженно следил, как Вакатоши медленно, чтобы не уронить, подносит его к губам.

К его, Тендо, губам.

Тендо давно хотелось съесть что-нибудь из рук Вакатоши, но как-то не находилось подходящего случая. Однако Вакатоши, сам того не замечая, умудрялся исполнять его мечты, одну за другой, и Тендо сейчас любил его сильнее всего мира.

\- Люблю тебя, - сказал Тендо и, прикрыв глаза, ухватил кусочек губами. Горячий, но уже не обжигающий сок брызнул в горло, Тендо хотел просмаковать вкус, но вместо этого жадно сжевал и проглотил перец, не разобрав, вкусно ли. Хотя ладно, Вакатоши готовил всего четыре блюда, зато вкусно, и овощное рагу было как раз одним из его коронных номеров. Точно вкусно, можно не сомневаться.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - Вакатоши поцеловал его в перемазанные соком губы, коротко и целомудренно, и от этих трех слов все внутри замерло, потому что одно дело слышать “я тебя обожаю”, а совсем другое - “люблю”. Тендо задыхался от счастья, и держался за Вакатоши, словно стол уплывал из-под него, и Вакатоши был единственной опорой, и без него Тендо бы пропал…

Не пропал бы, наверное, но и счастлив бы не был - точно.

\- Знаешь, - Тендо взял руку Вакатоши, поднял кисть к губам, облизнул с пальцев остатки овощного сока и посмотрел в лицо Вакатоши самым открытым взглядом, на который был способен, - а ты ведь исполняешь мои мечты, даже сам того не зная. Я очень давно хотел попробовать что-нибудь из твоих рук. Даже картошку фри, представляешь?

\- Ты ненавидишь фри, - удивился Вакатоши.

\- В том-то и соль!

Они помолчали. Тендо задумчиво разглаживал футболку со Звездными Войнами поверх ключиц и груди Вакатоши, Вакатоши о чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял.

\- Делись! - потребовал Тендо, дернув за короткую мягкую прядку у виска. - А то у тебя такое сложное лицо, что мне уже страшно! И любопытно. И страшно!

\- Если я исполню все твои мечты, тебе станет скучно? - осторожно уточнил Вакатоши, явно с трудом проглотив “со мной”, и у Тендо горло перехватило от нежности и любви.

\- На каждую исполненную найдется новая, - засмеялся он. - Но даже если вдруг ты исполнишь все - я не буду против. Знаешь, какая у меня главная мечта? Прожить с тобой счастливую жизнь. Так что исполняй на здоровье! Ну и мечта поменьше - съесть еще хоть что-нибудь. Вакатошииииии?..

Вакатоши улыбнулся и потянулся за следующим кусочком овощного рагу.

\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь исполнить обе, - пообещал он, и Тендо широко улыбнулся в ответ. Самого Вакатоши про мечты можно было не спрашивать - Тендо достаточно хорошо его знал. И в свою очередь собирался приложить все силы к тому, чтобы они исполнились.

\- Э, нет, этот кусочек ешь ты, Вакатоши!

В конце концов, мечты у них с Вакатоши были общими.


End file.
